Fool
by Black Roses and Silver Tears
Summary: Song Fic based on Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Character Death. Read and Review.


The song is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I do not own anything from Harry Potter Or this song. Don't sue me!

This may seem odd but I heard that if you write a letter to someone you hate and tell them all the things you hate about them but don't send it, it will help you forget all of the bad things. It gets all of it out of your mind. Like writing in a journal. So Here I am writing this letter to you. I'm telling you all of the things I hate about you.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
_

I hate the fact that every one thinks you are this perfect person. So you are the cleverest witch to be in Hogwarts since Dumbledore, SO WHAT? Yeah and your best friends with the Ass- Who- Lived. Big deal. You aren't really anything special. Potter is an idiot anyway. The only way you and your stupid friends lived past first year was luck. You were lucky. Thats it. Thats all. You walk around like you own the school but I can see through the facade. You are broken. I can see the pain and hopelessness behind your eyes and your smile. It makes me want to laugh. From the first moment on the train, I wanted to laugh at you. You are poor pathetic Mudblood and its hilarious that you think you can fit in with the rest of Wizardkind?

_  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_

But I wonder what was it that broke you? Was it the pressure of bring perfect? Or the fact that you love the wrong person who doesn't love you back? I saw him with another girl, a girl that is way more beautiful than you are. I saw him kissing her. Did you really think he loved you? He played you for all those months and you know he did. Why would Draco ever love dirt like you? You are just sad. The even funnier part is that he tried to play you by pretending that it didn't happen. You are so pathetic. Merlin, I am laughing as I write this.

_  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
_

I see you as you walk the halls and pretend that everything is okay but I see that you are falling apart. You, the perfect Gryffindor, is falling apart. But you are wearing a mask that hides all your problems and pain from the world and not even your 'best friends' can see that you are about to loose your mind. That is even funnier. The two wonder dweebs can't see that you are about to crumble. You have this massive lie that you are trying to keep together because what will happen when the world sees the real you? They will abandon you in a heartbeat and you know it. You know that one of thee days you are going to loose it and then the world will shun you.

_  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

You use to be someone I looked up to but now all I want to do is curse you to next year. Once I saw the real you I hated you. I hated you more than anything or anyone.

_  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

I have seen the real you. This sad broken shell of a girl and I want to hurt you too. Make you feel what you did to me by being so damned perfect.__

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore 

I hate you Hermione Granger.__

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled 

I hope that somehow you do find this and read it so you can see that you didn't fool everyone.__

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 

I hate you.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Hermione re-read the letter once more to make sure that she had read is properly. Then she set her quill down and picked up her wand. She aimed it at her heart,

"Avada Kedavra" she whispered. Green light illuminated her room and she slumped forward in her chair.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Draco was getting worried. He had not seen Hermione all day. Not once. He looked everywhere with no luck. He was sure that she wouldn't want to see him after the fiasco from last week. Lavender had cornered him in the hall and started snogging him before he could register what was going on. Hermione had seen and even though he tried to explain what happened she wouldn't listen. Hermione had locked herself in her dorm and only came out for classes. He gave the password to the portrait guarding the entrance to the Heads' dorms and went to Hermione's room. After knocking for a few minutes he decided to try going through their shared bathroom. The door was unlocked so he went in Hermione's room quietly. She had fallen asleep at her desk. Silly girl... Draco walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Hermione? Hermione come on wake up I need to talk to yo-" Draco had tilted her face toward his and saw that her eyes were open staring blankly at nothing. "Oh Merlin!" He gasped and he saw the letter on the desk. He got only half way through it before his vision was so blurred by tears that he couldn't read anymore. Draco sank to his knees and yelled for a a house elf who, once it had appeared, hurried off to get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.


End file.
